The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a fuel pressure regulator for a motor vehicle.
Fuel pressure regulators have been previously proposed. Spring based pressure regulators are known that use spring force to control a valve that provides fluid communication to a return fuel line. However, the fuel pressure regulators of the related art do not allow for an efficient method of varying the regulated fuel pressure. There is a need for a design that overcomes these shortcomings of the related art.